Double Booked
by cleotheo
Summary: Attending a work conference, colleagues Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, find themselves in a sticky situation when a mix up at the hotel they're staying at means they have to share a room. Surely two grown adults can share a room without anything untoward happening, can't they? Sexy, light-hearted Dramione one shot.


**A/N - This is a fun little one shot centred around one of my favourite plots - sharing a bed. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Auror department was virtually empty as Hermione Granger dropped her overnight bag onto her desk. Sitting at the desk which backed onto hers was Draco Malfoy, his feet propped up on the wooden surface and his nose in the paper. Sitting beside his desk, was his overnight bag, and Hermione was surprised to find it was the same size as hers. To be honest she expected he would be the sort to travel with a large bag, even though he was only going to be away the one night.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"There's been a couple of call-outs, and at least two people have called in sick," Draco replied without looking up from his paper.

"I wonder if we're going to be asked to stay," Hermione mused. "If we're short staffed, we might not be able to attend this course."

"Looking for excuses to get out of it, are you Granger?" Draco chuckled as he threw down the paper and arched a pale eyebrow at his colleague.

"It's not like we need it," Hermione replied with a shrug.

She and Draco were both due to attend an advanced first aid course. All Aurors were trained in basic first-aid, but this course was part of the Ministry wanting to create specialised Aurors. The idea was to have Aurors trained in different skills so that if the need arose, a certain Auror could lead a case based on what skills were required. Both Hermione and Draco had been selected to undergo forensic and advanced medical training, as it required a lot of work and a lot of skill would be needed to master the magic that would set them apart from the other Aurors.

"Speak for yourself, I've never had any medical training other than the basic first aid course we took as part of our training," Draco replied. "We weren't all tutored by Hogwarts Medi-Witch."

"I wasn't tutored, I merely aided Madam Pomfrey in the aftermath of the war," Hermione retorted.

"You still learnt a lot," Draco countered.

"You're not exactly a novice yourself in the healing department," Hermione said softly, hoping she wasn't going too far in bringing up the past.

These days she and Draco got along perfectly fine, if you ignored the simmering sexual tension bubbling between them, which Hermione tended to do. They made a good team when they worked together, and even though they still fought like cat and dog, it held none of the bite of their youth. Hermione would even say they were friends. However, Draco wasn't exactly open to talking about the past, especially the war and what he'd gone through. But when they'd started Auror training and he'd excelled in the first aid training, he'd briefly touched on the fact he'd learnt numerous spells during the war to treat the wounds both he and his mother suffered at the hands of Voldemort.

"All self taught," Draco said with a shrug. "I'm certainly no expert."

"I don't think I've ever heard you admit to not being the best at something," Hermione chuckled.

"Don't get used to it, Granger, modesty isn't in my nature," Draco returned with a sinful smirk that cause Hermione's heart to race just a little bit faster.

"I worked that one out for myself," Hermione retorted playfully. "I've never known anyone with an ego the size of yours."

"My ego isn't the only sizeable thing about me, which you're more than happy to find out any time you want," Draco promised with a salacious wink.

Hermione opened her mouth to make her usual scathing comeback, but she was interrupted by the arrival of an M.L.E officer in search of an Auror. And unfortunately, she and Draco were still on duty for another ten minutes, and everyone else seemed to be either busy or off ill.

"Looks like one of us will have to stay and deal with this," Draco remarked.

"But whoever stays will miss the first lecture," Hermione argued. "The main part of the course may be tomorrow, but there is a lecture this afternoon."

"Whoever goes on ahead will have to take notes," Draco replied with an unconcerned shrug.

"Fine, I'll go to the course as planned, and make notes for whatever you miss," Hermione decided.

"Why do you get to go to the course and take notes?" Draco questioned. "I'm quite capable of taking notes."

"But I'd take more thorough notes," Hermione argued. "If I went, you wouldn't miss anything, but if you went, I might miss something vital."

"If you're that fussed, I can give you my memories of the lecture, that way you won't miss one second of what will likely be a deathly dull couple of hours."

"If it's so boring then you won't want to go, will you?" Hermione countered triumphantly. "I'll save you the boredom by going on ahead."

"No way," Draco said with a shake of his head. "It's the principle of the thing now, Granger. You assumed you would be the one going on ahead, and I would be staying behind. If you asked, I might have been happy to do that, but not now. Now I want to go on ahead and get settled on the course."

"Seriously? You're arguing for the sake of it?" Hermione questioned in annoyance, even as she cursed herself for being so presumptuous. It was just like Draco to challenge her because he felt like she'd tried to take charge, which in all fairness she had tried to do, but it was just so hard to control her natural bossiness.

"So who exactly is coming with me?" the M.L.E officer asked impatiently.

"We'll flip for it," Draco decided, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a galleon.

"Heads," Hermione called before Draco got a chance to pick first.

The entire Auror department had experience with Draco and his seemingly magical ability not to lose a coin toss. In fact, Hermione and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had decided he was cheating in some way and it had been Harry who suggested that he carried a two headed coin around with him as he tended to favour heads.

"That was quick," Draco remarked. "Are you sure you don't want to think before making a call."

"Heads will do nicely," Hermione replied, feeling rather smug.

However, if Draco was put out he didn't show it. He merely tossed the coin up in the air and expertly caught it on the back of his hand. With Hermione watching closely, he lifted his hand from over the coin and a smirk crept over his lips when he saw the result.

"Tails it is," he purred. "I win, Granger. I get to go on ahead."

"How the hell do you do it?" Hermione grouched as she got to her feet. "You always win coin tosses."

"It's another one of my many talents," Draco replied with a smirk.

"I still say you cheat, and one day I intend to prove it," Hermione vowed.

"You do that, Granger," Draco chuckled as Hermione headed off with the M.L.E officer.

Given the fact her shift was almost over, Hermione knew she would be able to hand over to one of the Aurors who were due to come on duty after her, which luckily included her best friends. But she still had to do all the initial work, and that meant visiting the crime scene.

The crime scene was a remote cottage in the country, where an old witch had been found dead on the floor of her kitchen. It was also looking as though the house had been robbed, so Hermione knew part of the investigation would be to work out if she died as a cause of the robbery. Because if that was the case, they wouldn't just be looking for a robber, they would be looking for a killer.

With the help of the M.L.E officers, Hermione conducted her initial investigation and set the ball rolling on the next steps in a little over an hour. Then armed with comprehensive notes, she headed back to the Ministry to hand the case over. And as luck would have it, the only two Aurors in the department when she entered were Harry and Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Yeah, aren't you and Malfoy supposed to be on some sort of first-aid course?" Ron questioned.

"We are," Hermione replied. "In fact, Malfoy's gone on ahead. But an emergency came in, and we were the only Aurors here."

"Why did Malfoy get to go on ahead, and you stayed to deal with the emergency?" Ron asked.

"Coin toss," Hermione answered with a sigh.

"Again?" Harry remarked with an arched eyebrow. "What happened to calling heads?"

"I did, and I still lost," Hermione replied. "However he wins, it's not because of a double headed coin."

"Dammit, I thought we had him," Ron grouched. "But I guess that's a problem for another day. Give us what you've got Hermione, and then you can get going."

Despite her eagerness to get going, Hermione made sure Harry and Ron had all the information they would need to take over the case. In the end she was at the Ministry for another hour before she was finally free to leave. All in all, she was over two hours behind Draco in arriving in Ireland, where their course was taking place.

When she arrived at the hotel, Hermione found the lecture she and Draco should have been attending was still going on, and she couldn't help but smirk at the fact Draco was stuck at the lecture while she had time for a nice relaxing bath before dinner. Checking in, she headed up to her room, still amused that Draco's ploy had backfired and she was the one who wouldn't have sit through what was likely a boring lecture.

Wanting to make the most of her free time before finding Draco and alerting him to the fact she had arrived, Hermione barely glanced around the very nice room as she dropped her bag on the bed, grabbed what she needed and headed into the bathroom. Running a steaming hot bath, she made the most of the complimentary bubbles and sunk into the scented water, planning to relax for an hour or two.

However, Hermione's peace only lasted about half an hour before she thought she'd heard movement in the bedroom. Slipping out of the bath, she wrapped a large towel around herself and grabbed her wand, which she'd left beside the sink. She then cracked open the bathroom door and peered into the bedroom.

"Malfoy," she yelled, spotting a familiar figure standing beside the bed.

"Granger." Turning around, Draco's eyes widened in surprise, before he made a show of taking in every inch of Hermione's fairly exposed body. "What a surprise."

"That's not what I would call it," Hermione shot back, wishing she'd grabbed a robe rather than a towel. She felt very exposed, and Draco wasn't helping looking at her as though he wanted to eat her. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Surely it should be, what are you doing?" Draco chuckled, sinking onto the bed and smirking at Hermione. "I have to admit, I never thought you would be so forward."

"Stop the games, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I think you mean, my room," Draco corrected. "Or didn't you see my bag sitting on the chair?"

Looking to where Draco was pointing, Hermione spotted his overnight bag perched on a chair. However, whether it had been there when she entered or if he'd just place it there, she didn't know.

"This is my room, Malfoy," Hermione said slowly. "I've just checked in."

"I checked in a few hours ago, and this was the room I was given," Draco countered, pulling the key from his pocket and waving it in front of Hermione.

Snatching up the key, Hermione compared it to hers and found they were identical, and both had tags on for the same room. The room they were currently inside – room 514.

"I don't understand," Hermione muttered. "The Ministry booked two rooms."

"Someone messed up on one end," Draco agreed.

"Let's go and find out who," Hermione insisted, storming towards the door.

"As good as you look in that towel, I think you might want to think about putting clothes on if you're leaving the room," Draco drawled, an amused smirk dancing around his lips.

"Bugger." Ignoring Draco, and his infuriating smirk, Hermione grabbed some clothes from her bag and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Five minutes later she emerged ready to go and deal with their problem. Heading down to reception, the pair had to join a bit of a queue as it seemed as though there was an influx of new visitors checking in. But eventually the pair reached the front of the line, and Hermione rolled her eyes when Draco shot a devastating smile at the pretty receptionist.

"We have a problem," Draco informed the witch in reception. "My colleague and I seem to be booked into the same room."

"Are you not meant to be sharing a room?" the receptionist asked, sounding a bit too interested in Hermione's opinion.

"No, we're not," she replied, interrupting in a firm voice. "We work for the Ministry of Magic, and they booked two rooms. We would appreciate it, if you sorted the mistake."

"I'll see what I can do," the receptionist promised, throwing Draco a smile.

Not in the mood to watch Draco flirt with some pretty young thing, Hermione turned away and pretended to be interested in the reception areas décor. Although really she was listening to Draco casually chatting to the receptionist, telling herself that she wasn't jealous. Despite the sexual tension that existed between them, she was determined they would remain professional and nothing would ever happen between them as long as they worked together. She'd had past experience with getting involved with someone you worked with when she'd dated Ron during their Auror training, and even though their split had been mutual and they'd remained friends, it had taken a long time to bypass the awkwardness that had existed following their romance. So the last thing Hermione wanted was to g through the exact same thing with Draco.

"Oh dear," the receptionist suddenly muttered, causing Hermione to turn back to the problem in hand.

"Oh dear, what?" she snapped.

"It looks as though someone has made a mistake," the receptionist admitted. "The original booking was for two rooms, but one of the rooms you were booked into became unavailable last week after some damage."

"Then why wasn't whichever one of us was booked into that room, not moved?" Hermione demanded.

"You were Miss Granger," the receptionist answered. "But we seem to have two booking sheets for this weekend. On one of them, Mr Malfoy is down to occupy the room and on the other, you are. Whoever switched your room didn't consult both sheets."

"So give me a new room now," Hermione muttered, making a mental note to talk to Kingsley about using a different hotel chain in future. The mistake smacked of pure incompetence, and Hermione was not at all impressed.

"I'm afraid we're fully booked, Miss Granger," the receptionist said apologetically. "Not only do we have a medical course taking place in the hotel, but we've also got a large family anniversary being celebrated. We've been fully booked for weeks."

"Are you saying there are no available rooms?" Draco checked. "No-one's cancelled, or not turned up?"

"Every room is full, and everyone has checked in," the receptionist answered. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"So what exactly are we expected to do?" Hermione demanded sharply.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, Granger," Draco smirked. "I hope you don't snore, I'm a very light sleeper."

"Oh no, we are not sharing a room," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"So what are you going to do then, camp in reception?" Draco chuckled. "I've got a room, and I am not giving it up."

"It is my room," Hermione hissed.

"Want to toss for it?" Draco asked, producing a galleon from his pocket.

"No, I want you to be a gentleman and do the right thing. Let me have the room."

"And where would you have me sleep, under a bush somewhere?"

"I'm sure you'd find somewhere," Hermione muttered, her gaze briefly flicking towards the receptionist who was still openly eyeing up Draco.

"I don't think so Granger," Draco snorted. "You can cause a scene if you want, but I am returning to our room. I'm mature enough to share with you, but are you?"

"Are you calling me immature?" Hermione pouted. Never in her life had she been called immature. In fact most people considered her old before her time.

"If the cap fits," Draco shrugged as he thanked the receptionist for her help and headed towards the lifts.

With a final, unimpressed glare at the young woman behind reception, Hermione followed after Draco and the pair returned to their room in complete silence. Only once they were back in the room, did Hermione take a good look around the place. The room was pleasant, but fairly basic. And while it did boast a double bed, the only other place to sit in the room were two chairs, neither of which could be used for one of them to sleep on.

"I know what you're thinking, and I am not sleeping on one of those chairs," Draco warned. "I'd be crippled for life."

"I know, its not an option," Hermione conceded. "I suppose one of us could use the floor."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Draco said, flopping onto the bed and propping himself up on one side, almost as if he was claiming the space.

"What are you going to do, sit there until bed time so I can't steal your spot on the bed?" Hermione snorted.

"I'm just making it clear that I won't be sleeping anywhere other than here," Draco replied. "It's one night Granger, I think we can cope. I don't bite you know. Well not unless that turns you on."

"And you can stop that," Hermione warned. "There will be no flirting. We are sharing a bed out of necessity, not because it is what either of us want."

"You keep telling yourself that, Granger," Draco drawled. "But we both know what we want. What you're too scared to let us have."

"I am not scared," Hermione retorted stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest.

"If you say so," Draco chuckled, his grey eyes dancing with amusement. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry. Do you want to go down for dinner, or grab some room service."

"I need to look over the notes you made on the lecture, so room service would be better," Hermione said. "You did make notes, didn't you?"

"I did," Draco confirmed, pointing Hermione in the direction of the small desk, on which sat a notebook containing neat and comprehensive notes on the lecture he had attended.

Leaving Draco to order room service, Hermione settled down to study the notes he'd made. When room service arrived, she noted how he'd ordered all of the things she liked, and quietly thanked him. Trying not to think about how well he knew her, Hermione went over his notes of the lecture and made her own notes on anything she thought might be useful. When she was finished, she turned around to find Draco was lost in a book.

For a moment, Hermione allowed herself to be distracted by how good he looked, but the moment was ruined when he glanced up at her and a smug smirk crept over his lips, almost as if he knew she'd been admiring him. Throwing him an unimpressed glare, Hermione stalked over to her bag and pulling out her toiletries and night clothes she stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What were you thinking?" she muttered to herself after cleaning her teeth and turning to her pyjamas which consisted of a skimpy vest top and a pair of shorts.

Although to be fair to Hermione, she had expected to be sleeping alone, and it was the height of a very hot summer. To be honest she'd debated about even bringing nightclothes, but while she did occasionally sleep naked at home, she really wasn't the sort of person to do so while staying at a hotel.

Slipping into the pyjamas, she studied her reflection in the mirror and wondered if she should use magic to transfigure her outfit. It would be so easy to turn the shorts into trousers and to add more material to the top. But then she would end up hot and sweaty, and she would be unable to sleep. Checking that she wasn't indecent, and wasn't showing off something she hadn't meant to, Hermione decided to stick with the pyjamas as they were. If they were too much for Draco, then that was his problem.

Half hoping she did get a reaction from the blond wizard, as she felt he was far better at hiding his attraction to her, Hermione returned to the bedroom. And she got exactly the response she hoped for. Draco was so taken aback by her appearance that his mouth dropped open and he gazed at her for several moments before he regained his composure and fixed her with his standard cool stare.

"Are you sure you don't want to flaunt yourself a bit more, Granger?" he asked throatily, his voice giving away just how she was affecting him.

"I was supposed to be alone," Hermione shot back as she retrieved her book from her bag and settled on the empty side of the bed.

"And that is what you sleep in?" Draco checked.

"When it's this hot," Hermione replied. "And before you even think about it, you are wearing something. I am not letting you into this bed if you are naked."

"Luckily for you, I did actually bring pyjamas," Draco muttered as he got off the bed and stalked over to his own bag.

"Good," Hermione retorted as Draco headed into the bathroom, pyjamas and toiletries in hand.

However, when he returned ten minutes later, he was not wearing pyjamas. Or at least he wasn't wearing a complete set. All he had on was a pair of green and grey checked bottoms, which hung precariously low on his hips. His pale, toned torso was on full display and Hermione couldn't help but mentally trace the sparse trail of soft white blond chest hair that disappeared under the waistband of his pyjamas bottoms.

"Where's your top?" she finally managed to ask, trying not to stare at the way his muscles rippled under his skin as he moved around the room.

"Too hot," Draco replied with a shrug of his bare shoulder. "It's not a problem, is it?" he asked, smirking at Hermione as he settled down on the bed beside her.

"Why should it be a problem?" Hermione asked, refocusing on her book. "If we just keep to our own sides of the bed, we should have no problem. And after tomorrow, we need never mention this again."

"If that's what you want," Draco replied amicably as he picked up his own book and carried on from where he'd left off earlier.

Forty minutes passed in silence, with both of them pretending to be engrossed in their books, but with neither of them really taking in what was happening. Finally, Hermione decided that she'd had enough, so putting her book down she visited the bathroom before crawling into bed. Taking his cue from Hermione, Draco also visited the bathroom before climbing in beside her and dousing the lights.

Hermione was sure that if she'd been with another colleague and the same situation had arisen, she would think nothing of having to share a bed with them and she would drift off easily enough. However, lying in the dark all she could think about was how close Draco was to her, and more importantly how little they were both wearing. It wouldn't take much for them to come into contact with each other, and Hermione wasn't sure how much self control she would have if that happened. It was all very well fighting her attraction to a fully clothed Draco, but it was another matter entirely to deal with him when he was half naked and looking like an Adonis.

Trying to get comfortable, Hermione rolled over onto her back and found Draco was also lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. She could tell he was awake by his breathing, and while it was quite dark, she could see enough to tell his eyes weren't closed. Or at least she didn't think they were.

"You'll sleep better if you actually close your eyes," she whispered.

"I doubt that's going to help," Draco retorted with a snort. "My eyes are not what's keeping me awake."

"What is keeping you awake?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"You really want to know?" Turning his head towards her, Hermione could just make out the curve of his lips as he smirked at her in the darkness.

"On second thoughts, no I don't," she replied.

"Go to sleep, Granger," Draco sighed, turning back to face the ceiling.

Trying to do just that, Hermione rolled back over, but sleep just wouldn't come to her. Behind her she could hear Draco also trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, but it sounded as though he was having as much difficulty as she was. However, exhaustion did eventually overcome her and she did finally fall into a fretful sleep.

Not that she knew it, but Hermione slept for nearly ninety minutes before she drifted back into consciousness. When she did start to surface, she kept her eyes closed, hoping to drift back to sleep as she was so comfortable. She could feel the warm presence pressed behind her and the soft breath on her neck. Then there was the arm wrapped around her waist and the hand that lay pressed against her bare stomach, only inches below her breast.

"Shit," she swore quietly, her eyes flying open as her mind registered everything she was feeling. Draco was now nuzzled right behind her, and she could feel every inch of him hugging her curves.

As Hermione tried how best to escape Draco embrace without waking him, the blond snuggled even closer to her and she couldn't help but moan slightly when his lips brushed against the back of her neck. Even though she knew it was a bad idea, part of her was revelling in the closeness, and she couldn't deny the surge of arousal that swept through her as his hand moved and his thumb brushed against her nipple.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," she chanted, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning out load as Draco's hands continued to stroke her breasts.

When Draco suddenly stilled, Hermione was filled with disappointment as she heard his quiet curse as he woke up and realised what had happened in their sleep. When his hand slid away from her breast, Hermione reacted without thinking and grabbed it before he managed to remove it completely from her exposed skin.

"Granger?" he muttered sleepily.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered back.

"Sorry, I was asleep," he explained, although Hermione noted he made no move to return to his own side of the bed.

"Me too," Hermione said, turning over and realising that she'd also moved in her sleep and while Draco had moved towards her, she'd moved towards him, leaving them entangled in the middle of the bed.

"So this is new," Draco remarked, the hand that had been on Hermione's breast only moments earlier now resting on her back.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, fighting a war within herself as she tried to work out what to do next.

The sensible side of her, which was the part she always listened to, was telling her to remove Draco's hand, turn back over and go back to sleep. However, her reckless side, which only ever came out to play occasionally, was screaming at her to take advantage of the situation. Given her demanding job she didn't date a lot, and it had been months since she'd last had sex, and here she was in bed with the one person she desired over all others. What sort of an idiot wasted an opportunity like that?

"Suddenly I'm not tired," Draco said softly, slowly dragging his hand over Hermione's waist and settling it on her bare stomach.

"Nor am I," Hermione admitted as Draco's hand teasingly crept back up towards her breast.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this, Hermione," Draco whispered, his thumb brushing over Hermione's nipple as his lips brushed against hers.

"Say it again," Hermione begged quietly, her own hand sliding over Draco's bare torso and down towards the waistband of his pyjamas.

"Say what?" he teased. "Hermione?" he questioned in a low voice that made Hermione shudder. He very rarely used Hermione's first name, but he was well aware of the effect it had on her when he did so.

"I like it when you use my given name, Draco," Hermione said, slipping her hand into Draco's pyjama bottoms as she breathed out his name.

"Ditto," Draco gasped. "And I like it even more when you do that," he hissed as Hermione's hand wrapped itself around his rapidly hardening erection.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Hermione confessed. She was too far gone to stop herself now, and while she didn't know what would happen come the morning, she now fully intended to make the most of every second with her handsome blond colleague. "I've wanted you for a long time."

"I've wanted you for longer than I would care to admit," Draco returned in a breathless voice, as he closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione hungrily returned the kiss, and without ever breaking apart they began to undress each other. Draco's pyjamas bottoms were shoved unceremoniously down his legs and Hermione's tiny vest top was pushed up over her breasts. Only once she was topless did Draco break the kiss, and trial his lips down towards her bare breasts.

"Oh god," Hermione moaned, running her fingers through Draco's silky hair as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, while running his thumb over the second.

"Draco would be fine, but I can be a god if you would rather," Draco chuckled as his lips trailed lower.

"Cocky git," Hermione grumbled. However, anything else she might have had to say died on her lips as Draco slid her shorts down her legs and buried his head in between her thighs.

Hermione had never felt anything as good as Draco's lips on her, and as she moaned and cried out in pleasure she hoped the rooms were soundproofed. She didn't really fancy someone complaining to the hotel, and the hotel complaining to the Ministry. But then again, she was not going to stop what she was doing, and she was certainly not going to stop Draco, who had serious skills in the oral department.

Not that Hermione cared who heard what a few moment later when she saw stars behind her eyes as an intense orgasm racked her body. By the time she'd recovered enough to open her eyes, Draco had moved so he was hovering above her, and he was wearing the smuggest smirk she'd ever seen.

"I had no idea you were so loud," he chuckled.

"Nor did I," Hermione admitted with a blush.

"I wonder if I can get you any louder," he mused.

"Don't," she hissed. "Someone might hear."

"And? They'd just be jealous of the good time we're having," Draco retorted.

"It's the middle of the night. I don't want someone complaining that we were too loud," Hermione insisted.

"In that case, I'll have to do something to muffle your cries," Draco said, lowering his lips to Hermione's and giving her a kiss that left her breathless.

"That could work," she agreed in a whisper as she pulled Draco down for another kiss.

With their lips still locked together, Draco slipped into Hermione and he swallowed her surprised gasp at the sensation of being filled so completely. However, it was impossible for them to keep their lips locked together continuously, and once their bodies started to move together and Hermione began emitting small, breathy moans, Draco wanted to hear more. Sod the neighbours, he wanted to hear Hermione scream, and he told her so.

"Something tells me you're going to be a bad influence," Hermione gasped, arching her hips up to meet Draco as he buried himself even deeper inside her.

"You have no idea," he returned with a chuckle.

Before Hermione could ask him what he meant, he flipped them over and settled Hermione on top of him. By this time the covers had fallen off the bed, and the moonlight coming through the window illuminated the bed enough for them to see each other rather clearly. Suspecting Draco wanted a show, and being more than happy to provide it, Hermione bent over and gave him a lingering kiss before sitting back up and starting to move.

With Draco's hands on her hips, Hermione took control of their love-making and as she moved atop of him, she allowed her hands to wander. She started with her breasts, caressing and stroking them, before sliding one of her hands down to where they were joined. Draco's eyes followed her every move, and he was virtually panting by the time her body shook with pleasure and she began to contract around him.

In the midst of her pleasure, Draco flipped them back over and a few deep thrusts later, he was following her into oblivion, collapsing onto her when he was done. Deeply satisfied, and suddenly tired, Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's damp hair. Even though Draco was larger than her, she didn't feel at all squashed underneath him. In fact, she'd never felt more content than she did in that moment.

"Wow," Draco breathed as he moved off Hermione and collapsed onto the bed beside her.

"Wow indeed," Hermione agreed with a smile. "That was certainly a night to remember."

"Are you going to tell me it was a one off?" Draco asked, cracking open one eye to look at his lover.

"Do you honestly think we can carry on as though that didn't happen?" Hermione asked with a light laugh. "I don't know about you, but I want to do that again."

"Give me a bit of time to recover, woman," Draco joked as he turned and propped himself up on one arm and lay looking at Hermione.

"I didn't mean tonight," Hermione laughed, mimicking Draco's pose. "I meant in the future."

"You think we have a future together?" Draco questioned, turning serious as he wanted to make sure Hermione didn't misunderstand what he wanted from her.

"I don't know," Hermione replied honestly. "You know why I was so reluctant to let this happen, and I can't deny that it scares me that we might end up going down the same path Ron and I did."

"But we might not," Draco said softly. "We might end up going down a path that leads to us being together. I want you Hermione, and not just for the night. I want more than just great sex from you."

"I can't promise you anything," Hermione warned. "But I will promise to let whatever this is between us run it's natural course," she added, stopping Draco before he began to argue.

"Good," Draco replied. "And since I want this to work, I think it's time I made a confession."

"What sort of confession?"

"There was no mistake with the bookings," he admitted, preparing himself for Hermione's wrath. "When I arrived, I spotted an opportunity and I paid the girl on reception to put us in the same room and spin the yarn about the mistake. I also got her to tell you that there were no spare rooms."

"You did this to get me into bed?" Hermione stormed, sitting up and yanking the covers from the floor and wrapping them around her still naked body.

"First, there's no point in hiding, I've seen everything there is to see," Draco remarked. "Secondly, yes, I did this to give us an opportunity to act on what we both wanted to do. And thirdly, and most importantly, I never did anything you didn't want. I told you to stop me if you didn't want to carry on. You could have stopped me at any time, Hermione. Yes, I manipulated the situation, but I never took advantage of you."

"I guess that's true," Hermione conceded, knowing full well that what had just happened wouldn't have if she hadn't really wanted it to. "But I really can't believe you were so devious."

"You can't?" Draco shot her an incredulous look. "I'm a Slytherin, sweetheart, being devious is a major requirement to be a snake. Besides, I only really put an end to both of our torment. This was going to happen eventually, I just got sick of waiting."

"I have to admit, I'm pleased things worked out this way," Hermione admitted as she dropped the covers and kicked them back off the bed. "And since you're on an honesty kick, maybe now you can tell me about the coins?"

"What coins?"

"The coin tosses you never seem to lose," Hermione clarified. "We all know you cheat somehow. Harry even suggested you had a double headed coin."

"Is that why you called heads earlier?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Yes, but since I still lost, you clearly cheat some other way," Hermione replied.

"Cheat is such a harsh word, I merely take advantage of the skills I possess to make sure I win," Draco said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"What skills are these?"

"Magic," Draco answered with a grin. "When I toss the coin, I merely use a silent spell to ensure the coin lands my way."

"That is..."

"Ingenious, clever, forward thinking," Draco supplied as Hermione struggled for her words.

"I was thinking more along the lines of devious, sly, cunning," Hermione retorted.

"Which as we've already established is part of my Slytherin nature," Draco pointed out.

Laughing slightly, Hermione slid closer to Draco and ran her finger teasingly down his chest. "I am definitely going to have to keep an eye on you. You're trouble, Draco Malfoy."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Draco retorted cockily as he pulled Hermione into his arms and shut her up with a searing kiss.

And of course Draco was right, Hermione didn't want him any other way. He may have been a devious snake, but he was her devious snake, and she intended to have a lot of fun with her sexy Slytherin.

**The End.**


End file.
